


It’s a Halloween Special Episode of sorts

by aroseandapen



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: (and Dorian is a pouty kid here), Gen, Sulky Dorian, just a couple of kids bein kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Dorian sulks after seeing non-magical kids dress up as witches, as if witches aren’t persecuted in the world they live in.





	It’s a Halloween Special Episode of sorts

“They’re all hypocrites.”

Dorian flicks a bit of dirt that had gathered on the windowsill. Outside, non-magical children don witch hats, and drag along little crooked broomsticks with pumpkin-shaped baskets hanging off of them. They squeal in laughter, chasing after their friends with plastic wands, while their parents trail after them with smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dani sits on the same sill that Dorian’s got his arms resting on. She turns her face to peer through the frosted glass. It’s cold outside, but the streets of the town are busier than ever. “But you know, this is a good thing, right?”

He glances up at her, skeptical. “Is it? How?”

“ _Well_ ,” she says, drawing out the word for as long as she can. “If they’re all dressing up as us every year, then maybe one day they’ll actually accept witches as we are, right?”

It’s optimistic but not realistic, Dorian thinks. Rather, it feels as if the world is taunting them. They have to spend their entire lives in hiding, disguising an entire part of their identity, but non-magical people can just dress up like them for the fun of it, without any fear in their hearts.

It isn’t fair.

Although he only hums noncommittally in response, he knows that Dani can tell that he’s not convinced. She knows him better than anyone. As the silence between them continues, she hums in thought to herself, kicking her feet so that her heels knock against the wall. He doesn’t do anything in response to her actions, the rhythmic thumping against the wall lulling him into a rather grumpy peace.

Then, after a while, she speaks up again. “You know, on Halloween the kids go out in costumes and go get candy from all the adults,” she tells him with a conspiratorial air.

The mention of candy perks him up. Dorian raises his head, and Dani has his interest. “What? Really?”

She nods vigorously. “Yep! What do you think of that?”

What, indeed. Dorian looked outside, then looked back to Dani. Eventually, he shrugs. “I mean, that does sound pretty fun…”

“Right!” Dani hops up onto her feet. Suddenly she’s grabbing Dorian’s on, tugging him right out of his seat. “C’mon! Let’s go ask Nico if he’s got costumes that we can wear! I want to dress up and get candy too!”

“Wh-what? Wait, Dani!” Dorian stumbles, scrambling for purchase as Dani drags him along without any pause. “Ok, ok, I get it, I’m coming!”

She still doesn’t release him, so he follows, half-tripping over himself the entire way, as Dani seeks out Nico. As they slip through the doorway, Dorian casts one final look out the window.

Not every kid is dressed up as a witch. That costume is just the most obvious to his gloomy gaze. There’s tons of different costumes, and everyone looks so happy as they go about getting their candies. It doesn’t change the unfairness of it all, that anyone can dress up as a witch for fun while he and his sister have to hide themselves.

…but maybe he can have a little fun as well.

All at once, Dorian manages to find his footing. He pulls his arm out of Dani’s grip, and he’s running along with her. “Hey, Nico!” he adds her voice to hers, as they search for the older boy. “Nico, where are you?”


End file.
